You love me?
by Skeletonkisses
Summary: Naruto is 4 months pregnant with Sasuke's baby, and he doesn't know; so Sakura convinces Naruto to tell Sasuke. SasukexNaruto, Fluff, Yaoi, MPreg
1. Chapter 1

Naruto's POV:

I sat back in my chair, and rubbed at my swollen belly. I'm four months along, and Sasuke doesn't even know. How can I tell him? I was only a one night stand to him. Damn Uchiha! "He loves you." Sakura simply said, as her eyes wondered down to my belly. Only Sakura, and Lady Tsunade knew of my pregnancy. But I can't really hide it anymore. I've been sitting in this damn apartment for the past few weeks. I don't want anyone else to know. They'll think I'm a freak.

"Then why has he been ignoring me?" I shot back through clenched teeth. I haven't even talked to him since our last mission. That was two months ago…."Because he thinks you're mad at him, baka!"

"Why would I be mad at him?" It was my decision in the first place to have sex. We were drunk, and horny. But I don't blame it on the alcohol. I had sex with Sasuke, because I'm in love with him.

"You grew up without parents; not even knowing who they were until you were sixteen years old! And Sasuke lost his parents when he was little…stop being so damn selfish, and think of your baby!" She stood up, and got in my face. "Sasuke-kun deserves to know he's going to be a father!" Sakura hasn't really accepted my love for Sasuke. When she found out I slept with him, she was furious. We didn't speak for a whole month. But she finally caved in when Tsunade made her examine me.

"You think I don't know that?! I want to tell Sasuke so badly, but…but I…I just can't, okay? I want to raise this baby with Sasuke, and be a happy family. But can that happen? No. Because Sasuke doesn't want to be with a man who can bare children!" I cried. Just thinking about him hurt. "Sasuke-kun will always love you, no matter what. So you can have babies… But didn't Sasuke-kun want to revive his clan? He'll be happy to hear of this, because he is able to have children with the one he loves. Either way, he's going to find out eventually."

"Sakura-chan…I-I'm so confused."

"Everything is going to be fine Naruto. Trust me, you need to tell him. And you'll be glad you did."

Sasuke came back from his mission. So he's probably home, resting. Should I just go over there? "I'll come with you." She laid her hand on my belly, and smiled. "Pregnancy suits you." I snorted. Ahh, the hell? I never snort! "And if he tries to do anything…?"  
"I'll pound his face into the ground." She said a little too happily. "Thank you, Sakura-chan." I got up, threw on the biggest jacket I owned, and left my apartment.

I took the longer way to Sasuke's place, for no one ever walked on that path. This way, no one would see how big I've gotten. No awkward, uncomfortable questions. No one poking at my stomach, and making fat jokes. And then my stomach growled, reminding me that I had forgotten to eat lunch. "Jeez Naruto, are you trying to starve that poor baby?"

"Hehe, no…" I mumbled, my face turning red with embarrassment.

I rubbed my belly, trying to comfort my baby. "I'm sorry little fella. I'll grab something to eat at your daddy's house." I whispered, so that Sakura-chan couldn't hear. I'm glad she came with me. I feel safe having her by my side. Taking that I can't really defend myself right now…

As soon as I saw Sasuke's house, I felt my stomach tighten with nerves. How will he react? Will he want this baby? "Come on!" Sakura grabbed my hand, and walked faster. She was obviously oblivious to my sweaty hands. I sucked in a deep breath of air, and let it out slowly. It helped a little, at least.

I walked up the steps that led to the front door to Sasuke's house, and knocked. "You need to knock harder than that!" Sakura rolled her eyes at me, and then banged her fist against the door so hard, I thought it'd break.

The door swung opened to reveal a very pissed looking Sasuke. He took one good look at me, and then gestured for us to come inside. I took the love seat with Sakura-chan, while Sasuke sat on the bigger couch by himself. "So…" He said, clearing his throat. "I see you've gained some weight. Can thank that garbage you call ramen for that, dobe." For some strange reason, it felt nice hearing that nickname. "I didn't gain this through ramen, teme!" I shot back. He gave me a quick "Hn."

I got up from my seat, and slipped out of my jacket. I watched as Sasuke's eyes widened. "Shit Naruto, you look pregnant!" He choked out. I looked away from the intensity from his stare; feeling a bit uncomfortable. Sakura didn't say anything either. "Naruto…?" He was serious now. Could he sense my fear? "That's because I am." I admitted.

"What?" He finally said. His face seemed to turn even more pale as that sunk in. "Guys can't get pregnant, usuratonkachi."

"I knew you wouldn't believe me." I turned to the side, and lifted my shirt up. "I've been examined by both Sakura-chan, and Tsunade many times. I-" I felt a tiny nudge in my stomach, and flinched. Sakura was at my side, trying to grab my attention. "What is it?"

"The baby…I-I think it just kicked me!"

I took this opportunity to go up to Sasuke. I grabbed his hand, and placed it on my belly. Our baby kicked him instantly. "What the…." He trailed off. "I'm sorry for not telling you sooner, Sasuke." I really do feel bad for keeping this from him. Sasuke leaned in, and pressed his lips against the spot where our baby last kicked. He just sat there, and kissed at it. It made me feel all warm and fuzzy. "Hi baby. This is your daddy." He cooed. I felt our baby kick even harder at his voice. Sasuke laughed, and nuzzled his face into my belly.

Sasuke was taking this better than I thought. He didn't seem to be angry at all…."A-Are you crying?" He looked up at me to reveal his tear stained face. "I'm so happy. I am able to have a family with you now. I love you!" Okay, is this really Sasuke? He's acting strange…"You….love me?" He pressed his lips against my belly one more time, before getting up. I wanted desperately to close that annoying space between us. "Yes." He said softly. I leaned in closer, and kissed him. I felt his hands slide down to rest on my waist as he slipped his tongue into my mouth. "I love you so much Sasuke. So much that it hurts."

"Shhh, I know Naruto. I know." He said, silencing me with another kiss.

In the end, everything had worked out.


	2. Chapter 2

One hour later…

Naruto's POV:

"Are you cold?" Sasuke asked. I snuggled closer into him, and closed my eyes. His hand was on my belly; massaging our baby that nestled inside. "No. You're really warm…." I've always dreamt of being in his arms like this, and now it has finally come true. I have to thank Sakura-chan for this; because if it weren't for her, I wouldn't even be here right now. "I really am sorry for not telling you sooner…. It's just… I-I never expected you to accept this…" My eyes welled up with tears, at the very thought of Sasuke wanting nothing to do with me, or his child. "I was s-so scared…!"

"Naruto…." Sasuke leaned in, and kissed me on the cheek; not caring one bit that it was wet. "Shhh it's alright…. I understand."

"B-but-"

"You're having a baby. That's pretty scary…" I looked up at Sasuke, and felt my heart melt. He was giving me such a kind smile…. A smile that I have never seen him make before…. And it was towards me… Am I the only one, who has seen this side of him?

"Promise me y-you'll never leave us…" I whispered. I knew it was a ridiculous thing to ask; but I couldn't help it. I had to make sure… "I would never think of doing such a thing! You're my family now…." Is that what we are now? A family….? I grew up without parents or siblings, so I don't know what it's like to have one…. It makes me feel happy, thinking about me and Sasuke living together; and raising our baby. "I won't let anyone else have you." He said possessively. Normally I would have gotten upset over something like that, but…since it's Sasuke, I don't care. As a matter of fact….I like it! I'm his….and he's mine…. After all these years of chasing after him, I have finally caught him. I feel relieved now; having accomplished one of my goals.

"I…have something to confess, Naruto." Sasuke said. His hand had stopped moving; and was now shaking. I reached down, and grasped it tightly in mine. "I won't leave you; but…will you leave me? After I tell you this…." He trailed off. I brought his hand up to my face, and kissed it. "Go on. I'm sure whatever it is, won't be that bad! I…I would never leave you…no matter what!" Sasuke is the only person I want to be with; so how could I possibly leave him? Especially with a baby on the way…"I wasn't drunk that night…" He finally said. Wait, what? Of course he was! I could smell the liquor on his breath… "I only had a little bit to drink… When I saw you all over Sakura, it….it pissed me off. I was so jealous! Like I said, you're mine…no one else can have you!" He paused, and sucked in a deep breath of air. "And so I pretended to be drunk, in order to have you. I didn't want you to think that I took advantage of you; but…that's exactly what I did! Naruto, you're pregnant because I r-"

"Don't! D-don't…say it…!" I said; not letting him continue that sentence.

"I don't want that word to ever escape those lips of yours!" I sat up so that I could face him better; and placed my lips upon his. "It's not like I was completely wasted, teme…" After a few seconds of hesitation, he kissed me back. "Naruto…"

"I knew exactly who you were, and what I was doing…. I wanted you…. I-I wanted you so badly! I flirted with Sakura-chan on purpose….to make you jealous! And it worked. We had sex that night, because we both wanted it….because…" I nuzzled my face in his neck, and smiled. "Because we love each other." I felt our baby begin to kick, and placed his hand back on my belly. "And we got something very special out of that night…" He looked down at our hands, and blushed…. That smile spreading across his face…

"A miracle…" He whispered, while slipping his hand under my shirt. I shivered at it's warmth. The kicking became quicker and harder now. "The baby loves your touches…"

"That's because it can sense my love…" He cooed. My eyes welled up with tears as I watched him. "Naruto? What's wrong?" I shook my head. "Nothing…It's just…"

"Just what?" He captured my eyes with us; a serious look on his face. "I'm just…so happy…" I leaned forward, and pressed my forehead against his. "I…I-I'm…. Sasuke, I…"

"Naruto?"

"I-I'm not alone anymore!" I cried out; but not because I was sad….but because I was truly happy! "It has finally sunk it that this is real…. That, this isn't a dream! I really am here with you… And we really are having a baby! But most importantly…this baby will have both of its parents!"

"Please don't cry…" He reached up, and wiped away the tears on my face. "You'll ruin those blue eyes of yours…"

I placed my hand next to Sasukes, and intertwined my fingers with his. "Move in with me. There's plenty of room here to raise a baby….or few…." He whispered the last part; as if he didn't want me to hear it. I felt a foot glide across my stomach, and giggled. It tickled… "As long as Sasuke is here to protect me, then I will have as many kids as he wants… I want a big family, anyways…" His eyes widened a bit. "Really?" I nodded my head. He held my face in his hands now, as he kissed me. "Now I feel like crying." I couldn't help but laugh at that. "So…when should we move in?" He raised an eyebrow at me. "You're seriously asking me that? Naruto….you can move in whenever! But, if it were up to me, I'd want you to move in as soon as possible…"

"Impatient are we?" I teased. He gave me one of his famous Uchiha smirks. "Hn. This place is too quiet…and empty… I don't like it." This is the house Sasuke grew up…. The house his family was murdered in… "You sure you don't want to live somewhere else? The memories….don't they still haunt you?"

I remember seeing him at school shortly after his clan's massacre. He didn't talk, or show any emotions at all! And the other kids would always gossip behind his back… I know all too well that feeling… I should have talked to him back then; but I was so stubborn! Sasuke needed a friend back then, and what was I doing? Pretending to hate his guts, because I was too damn jealous of him! "You carry an Uchiha heir…and where are we right now? In the Uchiha district… You said you wanted a big family; so…we will live here with our children….and our children's children…and in no time, this place will fill up, and become like it was many years ago! Besides…" I felt his arms snake around me; pulling me into a gentle hug. "I want to start new memories here, with you and our children…." New memories, huh? I like that. Plus, we'll be able to live here peacefully…

"How about tomorrow we can go get my stuff? I'm kind of tired." And to back it up, I yawned. Sasuke got to his feet, and picked me up. He then walked into his room, and set me down on his bed. "I have an extra pair of pajamas, but they might be a bit snug…" I glanced down at my belly, and rubbed it. "I-I could, you know….sleep in my boxers…." Sasuke's cheeks turned a dark shade of red, and he cleared his throat. "If you feel comfortable with that…." I reached up and tugged at his shirt, pulling him onto the bed. "You've already seen everything…"

"Hn. You're right. Although, I can't guarantee that I will be able to control myself…!" I chuckled slightly, knowing all too well how much of a pervert Sasuke is….but nonetheless, that didn't seem to bother me. I shrugged out of my pants, and then pulled my shirt off.

Sasuke leaned in, and kissed me deeply. "Can you help me with my clothes?" I smirked at him, and leaned forward. I unzipped his shirt slowly, and slid it off. My heart began to race in my chest as I looked at him. His chest was perfectly toned, and smooth…. "You can admire me more, once my pants are off…." I smacked him in the arm. "S-shut up!" I unbuttoned his pants, and proceeded to pull them down. His boxers, of course, had Uchiha symbols on it. Should have known….. Well, I shouldn't complain. My boxers do have bowls of ramen on them…. Guess that makes us even. "Naruto…." I heard Sasuke say in a deep voice. I looked into his eyes, and blinked. He was staring at me with a smirk on his face. "Eh?" His hands roamed up my body, and stopped to cup my face in his hands. "Marry me."

My eyes widened, and my breathing stopped.

* * *

**Authors note: **About this fanfic…. I never really planned on continuing it. It was only supposed to be a oneshot that I wrote out of boredom (took about 30 minutes to type up). But then I got all of this positive feedback. I've been struggling for months on how to continue with it, and I just got so frustrated and gave up. I know that, this chapter is short, but….chapter 1 is even shorter by like, 300-400 words. Like I said, it's hard to continue a fanfic that you never planned on continuing. I apologize if this story sucks, is too short, or is too rushed. I tried. But, I'm glad that some people seem to like it so far…


End file.
